ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Flash Flood
Flash Flood is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Aquaiaris from the planet Oceao. Appearence Flash Flood first appears to be a giant living wave. He has 2 small eyes, a nose, and a small mouth and 2 waterspout-like horns on his head that are rounded on the top and a medium-sized chin. His neck then extends down to his body where his muscular arms are. He has 4 sharp fingers on each hand and a slim and body line/shape which appears to be pointed outwards and then once it goes down, it curves inwards towards hid body. He then has small and wide legs that have 5 toes on them, which are also sharp like his fingers. He then wears the gamatrix symbol on his chest. In'' Gamaverse'', Flash Flood has a whole new look. His body line is a ton skinnier then before and he now has a circular head shape, like Rocks, with two bigger eyes which are located on top of a light purpleish pink metal plate on his head. His nose is much smaller and his mouth is bigger which sharper teeth and the horns are smaller and more pointed. His chin is now very small and not so large anymore. His arms aren't as buff as they were and are almost exactly like Goop's with now 5 fingers. His whole body stretches inward into a pair of orange short sweat pants and his body is also more slimmer too. His legs are longer and skinnier and are like Goop's too and he has 3 toes now. His skin color is now sky blue/light blue and he wears the gamatrix on the belt line of his pants like Big Chill. Powers & Abilities Flash Flood has the ability to create waves and his powers mainly all revolve around water manipulation. He can shoot powerful water blasts at his enemies and may even have a hard water ray too. Weaknesses Flash Flood doesn't really have any known weaknesses at this time. Mig 10 In Deristroll Warning, Flash Flood debuted and was used to stop Deristroll. In The Sky Scraper, Flash Flood was used to stop KingPin from what he was trying to do. In'' The 10th Alien, Flash Flood was used after Alien M to stop Corrolieis. In ''Just Me and the Enemy, Flash Flood was used to stop Clepron's evil spree. In The Un-Natural, Flash Flood was used to stop Shiar Shreen from her antics. In Are You Scared Yet?, Flash Flood was used to stop Zs'Skayr but failed. Gamaverse 16-year-old Mig In The Very Wild Northeast, Flash Flood returned to shorten out Ninenine. In Satisfaction Day, Flash Flood failed at battling Gim. In A Natural Selection, Part 1, Flash Flood attacked Romatron. 13-year-old Mig In Shoot, Strike, And Succeed, Flash Flood, accidentally used, attacked Malvor. Appearences Mig 10 *''Deristroll Warning'' (first appearance) *''The Sky Scraper '' *''The 10th Alien '' *''Just Me and the Enemy '' *''The Un-Natural '' *''Are You Scared Yet? '' Gamaverse 16-year-old Mig *''The Very Wild Northeast'' (first re-appearance) *''Satisfaction Day'' *''A Natural Selection, Part 1 '' 13-year-old Mig *''Shoot, Strike, And Succeed ''(accidental; selected alien was Puncherbot) Video Games Mig 10: Enter the Gamaverse *Flash Flood is a playable alien in Enter the Gamaverse. Trivia *Flash Flood was Mig's first water alien. *Ironically, Flash Flood never head a brief or accidental appearence in Mig 10. *Flash Flood is the most changed out of the Mig 10 aliens returning in Gamaverse. Category:Aliens Category:Mig 10 Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse Category:Water Aliens Category:Migster7